onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Explosive
Needed? I think yes but if anyone disagree go ahead. Rhavkin (talk) 10:53, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Pamu Pamu no Mi and Tamatebako I think the Pamu Pamu is close enough to be consider explosive because is it compered to the Bomu Bomu no Mi on multiple pages (its own and the Donquixote Pirates'), and it is stated to cause explosions. The Tamatebako has a bomb of an unknown type inside of it, since its survived a fall from the roof the another floor and did not detonate when Du Feld peaked inside so I think its worth mentioning. Rhavkin (talk) 10:53, November 13, 2017 (UTC) The devil fruits (bomb bomb and pamu pamu) should not be listed in the bombs section. They could be mentioned in a trivia or "see also" section, but by listing thme in the "bombs" section you are implying they are bombs. They are not, they are devil fruits. The same goes for the tamatebako: by listing it with other explosives you are assuming it is an explosive, but it's not. You said it yourself: the tamatebako has an explosive inside it, but the tamatebako itself is not an explosive. Like with the devil fruits, it would be fine mentioning it in a trivia / see also section, but it should not be mixed with the actual explosives. The Bomu Bomu no Mi should be in the bombs section because its power is that of bombs. Its like saying the biscuits from the Bisu Bisu no Mi aren't biscuits. The Pamu Pamu no Mi is indeed not a bomb, but it does generate explosions which is way I suggest to name this page "Explosives" instead of Rgilbert27's suggestion "Bombs". The Tamatebako was the thing that exploded. It was the casing of the explosive materiel. Every one said "the Tamatebako will explode" not "the bomb inside the Tamatebako will explode".The Tamatebako has an unknown type of explosive inside of it. Maybe they shouldn't be mentioned at the bombs sections but the "Others" section? Rhavkin (talk) 11:58, November 13, 2017 (UTC) * "Its like saying the biscuits from the Bisu Bisu no Mi aren't biscuits." - that's the point, what the Bisu Bisu no Mi produces are biscuits, but the Bisu Bisu no Mi is not a biscuit. What you are saying here is that the Bomu Bomu no Mi is a bomb which is not true. * Every one said "the Tamatebako will explode" not "the bomb inside the Tamatebako will explode". - that's just a figure of speech. Pedro and Pell blew themselves up, should we listed them as explosives? I don't think so. Same for the tamatebako. The tamatebako was just a vessel for the explosive (and not a natural one, since that's not its purpose). I'm just suggesting to move these ones in the trivia section or in a see also section. They will still be mentioned on the page, so there won't be a "loss of content". What exactly don't you like about that? I rewrote the bomu part to specify the fruit itself is not a bomb. The pamu was moved to "other explosives". The Tamatebako was filled with explosive material, making it a bomb however you look at it but you are right, the box itself is not a bomb. I moved it the a trivia section for now and I want to suggest to not edit until other users speak their mind on the subject. Rhavkin (talk) 14:46, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Suicide Bombers, Gallery, Grenades, and more Look when it comes to suicide bombers like Hiluluk (Chapter 145 (p. 10) Panel 1 Episode 86) and Pedro (Chapter 877 (p. 16-17) Panel 14) or attempted suicide bombers like Dalton (Chapter 151 (p. 12) Panel 5 Episode 89) and that soldier from the Neptune Army (Chapter 631 (p. 8-9) Episode 551) Pell was trying to move the bomb a safe distance away from bystanders (Chapter 208 (p. 18-19) Panel 1 Episode 125) and as there a few to be named we should make a section to distinguish them from the other explosives users. For images we could make galleries like Firearms and Axes using images from (Chapter 144 (p. 11) Panel 6 Episode 86) and (Chapter 208 (p. 3) Panel 1 Episode 125) for starters, also in my search the earliest mention for the World Government I can think of is (Chapter 151 (p. 6) Panel 3 Episode 89) another reason we need Appearances because there's lack of info. Rhavkin I have read and watched One Piece, even the 4Kids dub, for years and I can't recall Grenades being used whatsoever if you could provide your source or the reference that would be good. Lastly for Firearms could we include sections on arrows, flamethrowers, bazookas and so on because there are other firearms besides flintlocks, muskets and cannons.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Law had several grenades in chapter 752. There might have been earlier appearances but That is the first I remember. A gallery is usually for something named and\or with a separate page, and I don't think it would work here. As for the rest of the thing you mentioned, I do not think this is the place for them. Rhavkin (talk) 18:52, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :After searching "grenade" in the search bar, I found mentions of grenads in the poison page (with Krieg in chapter 62), episode 388, Baby 5 (holding a grenades launcher in chapter 728), and used by Rosinante in episode 704. Rhavkin (talk) 19:44, November 13, 2017 (UTC) If you would look at the pages I mentioned earlier you can see that is not the case and suicide bombing is not uncommon in the real world but is rare in One Piece so it more or less deserves a mention as for Appearances and Firearms if anyone who reads this talk page can help with one of them then this wikia can move one step closer out of it's rut.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:53, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Dalton, the soldier, and Pedro used dynamite, Hiluluk explosive is unknown, and Pell can't really be consider a user. All in all, the usage of an explosive should go under said explosive and not separately, and if we include every usage of an explosive this page will be needlessly long. I guess we can include under dynamite that it size allows it the be concealed on a person body. Rhavkin (talk) 20:12, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hiluluk's explosive was bombs as seen in the reference above and I was not saying Pell was a user he was saving lives from Crocodile's plot.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:29, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hiluluk's wasn't shown to be a bomb in the manga at least. And I guess I don't understand what you're trying to say with mentioning Pell among the suicide bombers. Rhavkin (talk) 20:40, November 13, 2017 (UTC) The panel showed him with bombs and I was talking about what Leviathan 89 said earlier.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:46, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I think you should take a second look at your reference. Hiluluk was shown using a''' bomb on chapter 144 page 11 panel 6, but we do not know what was in his suitcase. And I don't see Leviathan saying anything about suicide bombers. Are you perhaps talking about a comment on the forum? Rhavkin (talk) 20:58, November 13, 2017 (UTC) It's from the Pamu Pamu no Mi and Tamatebako section of this page and Hiluluk was seen with a bomb in each hand both in the scan and VIZ release.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:10, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Well I'm looking in mangapanda, and I find it weird we're talking about the same thing in different chapters, pages, and panels. I suggest a third person will confirm the real reference and that will prevents either of us from missreferencing. And I believe Leviathan was speaking sarcastically about them being explosives, at least that is how I understood that. If I'm right, this whole discussion is irrelevant. Rhavkin (talk) 21:34, November 13, 2017 (UTC) My examples about Pedro and Pell was a counter argument against the tamatebako being a bomb, not a suggestion to make a gallery about "bombers", whatever that would mean. I don't think we should make such a gallery because it would be at very least inconsistent with Sword and Firearm. I looked at Mangapanda and I count two bombs and the gallery is not for the bombers but the explosives, if we're going to do a portrait gallery of the explosives users okay.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:05, November 13, 2017 (UTC) What does that mean "you count two bombs"? they are generic, nameless bombs. There is no point in making a gallery if you are going to fill it with such content. This was also one of the main argument against the whole page, that most of its content is generic, nameless content which exactly works like the real life counter part. And no, I'm not suggesting to do a gallery about the users, I actually said the opposite since that would be inconsistent with Sword and Firearm. There's a bomb in each hand not two different bombs you two overthought what I said. '''A bomb for each hand.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:30, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Ah, were you correcting Rhavkin? Ok, is the gallery issue solved? What was I corrected about? You mentioned Hiluluk as a suicide bomber and gave the correct source for it but insisted he used a bomb. I looked and asked if you were talking about the bombs he held in the previews chapter. Lets start over: Hiluluk used bombs to escape in chapter 144, and an unknown explosive to commit suicide in chapter 145. What do you want to do with this information? Rhavkin (talk) 11:29, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Look when it comes to Oda he is not above using Hammerspace to make a scene work. It doesn't have to be the same level as Blamenco or Paulie but hammerspace has and will continue to be used throughout the series so the explosive used in chapter 145 could have been the same ones seen in chapter 144 and yes Leviathan 89 a gallery for explosives and/or a portrait gallery for explosives users would be great probably do a portrait gallery for poison and/or firearm users as well.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:11, November 14, 2017 (UTC) "Could have been" mean speculation. There is no benefit to a gallery of majorly unnamed objects. For instance, the Meito page have a gallery but Swords doesn't. What it has are images by a list, which is what this page need. Rhavkin (talk) 16:37, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Whether or not that was the same explosives seen earlier is unknown but we can say he was seen earlier with bombs as a threat. The galleries I'm talking about are the ones found on Firearm and Axe pages that show the unique individual objects throughout the series.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:24, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay first off, Hiluluk's regular bombs are rendition of the classic cartoon bomb and did not really existed so they are literally generic, nameless bombs. I you really insist on adding them they can be mention in the "Bombs" section opening. Now as for the galleries. To avoid this confusion next time, please specify if you are talking about Gallery Template (portraits) or Template Gallery (what you're talking about). Know that without clarification the term "gallery" will mean the former in this community. As for their neediness, I would say the key difference is the they for the same tool\object (Gun and Axe) or for singularities that are relatively close but not the same thing that does not deserve their own page (other firearms). Here, the other explosive are currently just Usopp's Arsenal and the Dyna Stone, so the template gallery will mostly be Usopp's Arsenal, which, as I said earlier, doesn't justify a gallery here because they do have their own page. On whether or not Usopp's Arsenal need any type of gallery, this is not the place for this discussion. Rhavkin (talk) 18:57, November 16, 2017 (UTC) The explosive images that could be used can be explosives before detonation like Hiluluk's bombs or Dalton's dynamite, there plenty of unique explosives both in the manga and anime. The only gallery related to Usopp's Arsenal I see are in the Pop Green's page nothing on Usopp's Arsenal or subpages and the gallery covers more than explosives, besides suicide bombers we should also consider making a section on shockwaves seeing as they make part of a explosion.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:04, November 17, 2017 (UTC)